Los Juegos del Hambre Mi esposa Katniss embarazada cap 1
by Camila LV
Summary: Peeta y Katniss estan casados y ya casi viene su primer bebe; el problema es que Katniss se ha vueltoinsoportable con su embarazo y la fantasía de Peeta es hacerlo con una mujer embarazada.¿Se le cumplirá?
1. Chapter 1

Empezaba a hartarme, con Katniss embarazada desde hace 8 meces ya era insoportable. Esa molesta todo el tiempo, conmigo y con todo el mundo. Siempre me repetía que era mi culpa como se sentía y quizá la entienda un poco. Sentir bochornos a cada rato acompañados de las molestas nauseas del embarazo y tener los pies hinchados.

Era de noche, una de las noches mas sola, y ahí estaba yo, durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes hace 5 meces y todo porque Katniss no permite que me le acerque ni un solo metro hacia ella. Dice que le puedo hacer daño al bebe; ¿Cómo le podría hacer daño al bebe que mas he deseado? Vaya razonamiento femenino.

Lo peor era que Katniss y yo no teníamos relaciones desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada.

Solíamos hacer el amor todas las noches, aveces usábamos condón, normalmente no porque Katniss tomaba pastillas anti conceptivas para no embarazarce. Pero tanta era mi insistencia que dijo que por una semana entera no las tomaría, si quedaba embarazada bien, y si no pues nimodo, en un año lo volveríamos a intentar quizá.

Y asi es que Katniss quedo embarazada y me empezó a odiar desde su primer vómito matutino, ella odia vomitar aunque ya se acostumbro a vomitar varias veces al día, y claro, estar mareada casi todo el tiempo.

Estaba recostado en la cama del cuarto de visitas deseando a Katniss pero no podía hacer nada para acercarme a ella asi que iva a empezar mi rutina, tocarme un poco hasta descargarme y tranquilizarme para poder dormir. Me bajé un poco el pantalón y luego el bóxer y allí estaba mi miebro ancioso pro ser despertado por unas manos, como de costumbre, costumbre hecha hace 9 meces.

Me empecé a tocar, empecé con algo suave y ya empezaba a erectarse como de costumbre; el nunca me defrauda cuando de pronto escuche mi nombre a lo lejor

-Peeta- volví a escuchar de repente y al instante vino a mi mente Katniss y el bebe.

Me subi inmediatamente el pantalón y subi corriendo las escaleras y abri la puerta del cuarto con una patada aunque por suerte el bebe no estaba en peligro ni tampoco eran los dolores de parto; simplemente otra pesadilla de Katniss

Me senté a su lado en la cama

-Aquí estoy Katniss tranquila- le repetí una y otra vez mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Le sobaba el cabello con ternura con la intención de calmarla y que se le quite el susto; no es nada bueno para el bebe cuando siento como su mano se posa sobre la mía y me la dirigía a su vientre

-Toca aquí- me dijo poniendo mi mano en un extremo de su barriga. Sentí como se movia y pateaba, pateba fuerte, tenia fuerza.

-Reconoce tu voz, patea cada que hablas- me dijo sinriendome como hace mucho no me sonreía

Le di un tierno beso en los labios que siguió y siguió hasta que le metí la lengua a su boca esperando pronto un rechazo pero no paso, si no que nuestro beso se prendió mas.

Le puse ambas manos en la barriga y sentia como el bebe pateaba de un lado a otro. Las manos de Katniss repozaban sobre mis hombros mientras nos seguíamos besando allí, sentados en la cama.

No sean mala onda, yo me esfuerzo escribiendo y no me dejan ningun comentario :( Asi que si estan marcando autor favorito, etc dejen su comentario porfavor. No saben lo feliz que me hace recibir un comentario aah y.. lean el capitulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

De pronto me acorde de lo que etaba haciendo antes de subir; masturbándome y ahí estaba el, también seguía parado, feliz y contento esperando a que le haga el amor a mi esposa. Pero esto no puede ser, esta mal, sin embargo mis impulsos no pudieron y le quité la blusa fácilmente a Katniss.

Me agradó ver otra vez sus pechos desnudos ante mi, con los pezones erectos. Ella ya estaba exitada, aunque no mas que yo.

Me quitó mi playera para dormir y sus manos frotaron todo mi abdomen y mi pecho hasta llegar a mi entrepierna donde Katniss siempre juguetona se divertía durante los besos.

Mis manos tocaban sus pechos con placer hasta que ella me bajo el pantalón y me vi obligado a quitarle su pantalón también.

Eso si no lo había visto, yo recordaba a Katniss usando una lencería sensilla siempre, blanca ero sexy, nunca fueron calzones de abuela pero estos…. Eran de los tiempos de mi tatara abuela, eran blancos lisos y le cubrían hasta unos 10 centímetros arriba del ombligo

-Te aerguenzas Katniss?- le pregunte por curiosidad, no entendía por que ella trataba de meter o disimular su panza con ese calon tipo faja…

-No yo no- me dijo muy tranquila dejando al descubierto su pancita de nueve meces con el ombligo salido y la piel muy suave, firme y blanca. Le bese con amor y luego me sentí listo para penetrarla pero no sabia como. No podíamos hacer casi ninguna posición por el bebe asi que la hice recostarse de lado, me recosté en la cama atrás de ella y la penetre por atrás.

Era placentero, bastante aunque sea un desperdicio de esperma. Ya no recordaba lo que era sentir esa humedad y calidez de la mujer y tenerla a ella en rente de mi cuando de repente ella gritó. Pense que quisa la penetre muy duro y fui mas suave con ella pero volvió a gritar, empecé a dudar si era yo o ella quizá.

Deje de penetrarla un rato y volvió a gritar retorciéndose en la cama completamente desnuda. Me asuste y no sabía que hacer. ¿habre afectado al bebe?

-Yaaaa, ya viene- grito Katniss cojiendose el vientre.

Entendí a la primera y me puse mi pantalón y ya. A Katniss le puse su blusa, su pantalón y la cargué hasta el primer piso mientras ella seguía gritando cada vez con mas fecuencia.

La subi a al coche e inmediatamente al hospital donde me dijeron que Katniss ya había roto fuentes.

Me ofrecieron entrar pero no enia cámara ni nada a la mano asi que preferí esperar en la sala de espera y avisé a todos que nuestro bebe ya iva a nacer.

Llegó Haymitch solamente y ambos esperamos hasta que un doctor me avisó que podíamos pasar a ver a la madre.

Me moria de curiosidad por saber si era niño o niña asi que corri hasta el cuarto con Haymitch, empujé la puerta y ahí estaba Katniss con la bata del hospital abajo, sosteniendo un paquetito envuelto en mantas rosas que lactaba de su pecho.

Haymitch se intimido y se retiro inmediatamente. Para cuando Katniss subió la mirada me sonrio

-es una niña- me dijo

Me acerqué a abrazarla y le di un dulce beso en la frente a ella y a nuestra pequeña hija

Si les gusto dejen su comentario positivo, y si no dejen su critica pero dejen un comentario porfa :D gracias por leer y que la suerte este siempre de su lado .lll.


End file.
